


some kind of soul to keep

by starshipaurora



Category: School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: Autism, Autistic Dewey Finn, Autistic Rosalie Mullins, F/M, Kissing, Mutation, SOFT AS FUCK, X-Men AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipaurora/pseuds/starshipaurora
Summary: After a night of bonding over their shared love of rock music and teaching, Dewey and Rosalie find something else to bond over.
Relationships: Dewey Finn/Rosalie Mullins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	some kind of soul to keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggosandxmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [welcome (to the freak show)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851067) by [eggosandxmen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen). 



> title is from “the seraph” from 35mm the musical! i feel that song fits this ship very well, in every au :’)

Dewey can't help himself. He's so overwhelmed, in the best way, because the kids can go to the Battle and he might finally have another friend and Rosalie looks so beautiful in the dim light outside that he really just can't help it.

He leans forward, hands at his sides, and kisses her. But he pulls back fast. She felt— hot. Too hot, like she was burning.

"Rosalie, you—" he starts, pressing the back of a hand to his mouth. Her eyes widen and he quickly realizes what she's staring at. He claps his hands over his now-pointed ears. "Uh."

"Dewey—"

"Fuck. God I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen shit I'm sorry you can leave if you want I wouldn't blame you," he says, all in a rush, eyes squeezed shut.

"Dewey."

"Shit I'm sorry sorry sorry," his voice cracks.

" _Dewey_."

He opens his eyes. Rosalie stares at him. She raises a hand. And then it catches on fire.

"Shit!" he yells, and then barks out a laugh. "You're a mutant!"

"I'm also an empath," she says quietly, because anxiety and happiness and fear and _love_ has been radiating from him all night.

"Damn." He pauses. "Well, uh. I can fly."

"Damn."

They look at each other. Rosalie can't tell if it's Dewey's joy or her own hanging in the air, nearly tangible.

"You wanna see?" he blurts, hands moving away from his ears and up to his hair, gripping tight.

"See—" Rosalie can't stop herself. She grins. "See you fly? Of course!"

"Okay, yeah, uh." He focuses on the bar, and the music faintly coming from inside. Another Stevie Nicks song is playing. What are the chances? He bites his lip and smiles, playing a fairly accurate air guitar.

Rosalie's mouth drops open as he floats a few feet up. He twirls and flips upside down.

"I can do it if I'm listening to music. Or playing it," he explains. She's totally silent with shock. He blushes. "You look even prettier upside down, y'know."

And before either of them can think about it, they're kissing again. But Rosalie is so happy she gets even warmer, and Dewey—

"Oh!" Rosalie tightens her grip on his hands as she's lifted up. She squeaks. "Dewey!"

"Calm down, I gotcha." He grins softly, a sparkle in his eyes.

He flips right side up and holds her close. They float a little higher. Rosalie can feel the love radiating from him. It's the only thing she can sense, blocking out even the bar's customers that had been lingering in her periphery all this time.

"I got you, Ros," he says, quiet. "I gotcha. Don't worry."

She takes a deep breath and the tension leaves her. Dewey keeps a firm but gentle grip on one of her arms, but she looks down and her feet are dangling. She's... flying.

"I've never tried sharing my powers," he says. "Never really had anyone who was willing to share, anyway."

A twinge of sadness.

"I think you'd better keep a hold on me, though." He smiles.

And now, it's just them. Dewey Finn and Rosalie Mullins, fellow mutants outside an old bar that's playing Stevie Nicks. The night is chilly and dark but she's warming them both and street lights let her see his face. He's not looking directly at her anymore, but she doesn't mind. She can feel the way he's rubbing his thumb over her hand, and it conveys the same thing.

He starts dancing, slow and careful, never letting go of her hands. Mostly he's just moving his shoulders and bobbing his head, but it's dancing. She mimics him. He hums along to the music.

They dance for a while. By some miracle, or perhaps the universe being kind, no one comes through the bar's door. Imagine that. The universe being kind. _Someone_ being kind.

"Hey, Ros."

Their eyes meet. His gaze slides away fast and he cups a hand over her cheek.

"I love you."

They kiss again.

She's still silent.

"Don't worry. You don't have to say it," he whispers, smiling softly. "I might not be an empath, but I can tell."

She smiles back. She hopes he really can tell how much she loves him. She hopes it's so obvious that even someone who's not an empath can _feel_ it in the air like she does now.

They slowly lower back down to the ground. Then, a group of rowdy college kids bursts through the bar doors. Dewey's pointed ears transform back to human ones and he steps away from her. A sudden rush of cold seeps into her skin.

"G'night, Rosalie."

One last kiss on the cheek. And then he scurries off, giving the college kids a wider berth than they need. His fear lingers in the air, minutes after he's gone and she's still standing there.

She reaches up and touches the spot on her cheek that he kissed. It's still warm.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them sm :’)
> 
> also yes, ros does go nonverbal when they start floating. she’s so overwhelmed by the emotions and also the fact that she’s literally flying lol
> 
> make sure to leave a comment and check out my tumblr @owlsii!


End file.
